


Heat

by fsalisbb



Series: omegaverse frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard, Frerard, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Slut Gerard Way, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/pseuds/fsalisbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Gerard’s first time going into a heat, and Frank is the only one there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Gerard felt strange today. It wasn’t that he was sick or anything, at least he didn’t think so, but he was just hot. Everything was too close together in this damn school corridor, and it was making it hard to breathe. Gerard continued his way down towards the school gates, wanting to get home and get a damn glass of cold water. 

He stopped and waited at the gates, scuffing his dolly shoes against the floor. They were a ruby red shade, buckling up over the hilt of his feet. They were cute, reminding Gerard of the shoes that his dollies wore back at his house. 

“Right, ready to go?” Frank’s voice came from behind, jarring Gerard from his thoughts. “Yeah.” Gerard let his shoulder bump against his friend, smiling at him with his chapstick slicked lips. “How was your day?” Gerard began to walk, listening to Frank as he erupted into an incredibly precise recount of how Ray had spilled spaghetti down his front at lunch today. 

The walk home didn’t take too long, but it was still too lengthy for Gerard. He’d forgotten to put on his shorts underneath his skirt today and his thick thighs were rubbing together whenever he took a step, the heat still consuming him making his skin sticky with sweat only making the chafing situation worse. 

Gerard stopped at his front door, opening his pink satchel up and fishing his keys out. He looked to Frank again, smiling as he unlocked his house. “You need something to drink? Because I do.” Gerard stepped inside, leaning over to unbuckle his shoes. Frank made a humming noise of approval, stepping towards the kitchen. He’d been over plenty of times before, so he knew his way around enough to grab a glass from the second cupboard on the left and fill it with water. He moved back to pick up a second glass for Gerard, filling that one too as he kicked his own trainers off.

Gerard stepped closer, smiling at Frank and taking the second glass. “Thank you Frank.” He murmured quietly, before gulping his glass down quickly to soothe his parched throat. Frank watched as a droplet of water escaped from the corner of Gerard’s mouth, running down the boy’s front down into the front of his shirt. “Why are you so thirsty?” Frank asked curiously, leaning against the countertop. Gerard lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know, I’m just so hot. Like, I’m sweating so bad and I don’t even know why. I don’t even have a fever; I feel completely fine.” Gerard moved closer to the sink, filling up his glass again and rushing that down his throat too. 

The boys both soon made their way upstairs into Gerard’s bedroom. Frank avoided looking up Gerard’s skirt whilst walking up the stairs behind him, asking himself why his friend wasn’t wearing his usual black shorts today. Perhaps it was because he was so heated. Frank couldn’t help but indulge in a few brief glances at Gerard’s pastel purple panties, hugging the curves of his ass perfectly. Gerard looked like a damn chick from behind – a hot one at that. 

Gerard and Frank had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Never anything less than best friends, never anything more. Gerard felt safe around Frank and Frank felt safe around Gerard. They were comfortable in each other’s company no matter what, so both boys found no trouble in sitting silence for most of the evening. Frank was laying on the bed, seeming to be scrolling downwards on his phone of some sorts, as Gerard was tapping away at his computer in his search for a skirt that would cover his bum even when he bent over. Gerard was just beginning to give up his search, turning around to complain to Frank before noticing that he’d fallen asleep on the bed. 

Frank’s arms were raised above his head, his legs kicked out against Gerard’s sheets. His shirt had ridden upwards slightly, exposing the slopes of a pair of pale hipbones. Between the two peaks of bone, there was a trail of dark matted hair dancing below Frank’s navel before disappearing below the waistband of his jeans. Gerard sucked his lower lip into his mouth, getting out of his seat slowly and closing the lip of his laptop. He was still burning up, and perhaps a nap was what he needed to get out of this heat. Being tired was the only explanation, right? Gerard moved to sit on the edge of the bed, shrugging off his skirt and pulling his black booty shorts on instead to sleep in. He then lay down beside Frank, curling up into a loose ball and closing his eyes. 

Gerard wasn’t too sure when he drifted off, but when he woke up he was well aware of the toe-curling pleasure that was coursing through him. His temperature hadn’t gone down; if anything he was boiling up. Gerard made a small noise in the back of his throat, his heart thrumming as he felt Frank gather him close from behind. His back was pressed flush to Frank’s broad chest. A few seconds later Gerard felt his hands dragging up and down the skin of his belly. “F-Frank?” Gerard looked downwards, squirming slightly as he realized how hard his cock was – pressing up against his shorts to form an embarrassing tent. 

“Yes Gerard?” Frank spoke softly, clearly wide awake. He could smell the arousal coming off Gerard in waves, and it was clear that Gerard was experiencing one of his first heats. 

Gerard licked his dry lips. “What are you doing?” He managed to choke out, trailing off as he felt Frank’s hands travelling lower along his stomach. When Franks thumb swiped over the tip of his erection, Gerard jerked and Frank leaned in to sniff his neck, relishing in the stench of his lust. “You smell so good.” Frank cupped Gerard, squeezing his hand around him slowly causing Gerard to let out a long whine. He looked downwards, watching Frank’s hand disappear into his shorts to cup his cock, fondling his balls softly. The callouses of his hands felt rough against his sensitive skin, shivers rushing up and down Gerard’s spine as he began to tremble. Gerard spread his legs a little, jolting again as Frank released him. 

Gerard let out a trembling whine and pressed back against Frank, feeling his erection press against his ass. He didn’t know when Frank took his clothes off, nor did he really care. Gerard let out a mewl and tipped his head back as Frank lined his cock up with his ass-cheeks, using his hands to press them together and humping against him to get some friction. “Fuck.” Frank grunted, leaving Gerard panting like a damn pillow princess. “Could cum just like this.” Frank dug his nails into the fleshy globes of Gerard’s ass, biting down on his shoulder softly causing Gerard to let out another small whine. Gerard forcefully pushed back against Frank, and with a surprised sound the other froze and jerked against him once more before Gerard felt a warm wetness against his lower back. 

Gerard twitched. “Did you just cum?” 

Gerard was surprised as Frank quickly began to rut against him again. “I’m going to fucking drench you in cum.” He hissed, suddenly flipping Gerard over so that his front was facing the ceiling. Gerard exhaled shakily as Frank held his legs apart, feeling exposed for a brief moment before he felt Frank’s body press against him. Frank’s stomach was pressing against Gerard’s hard cock and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Gerard inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Frank’s finger brush against the warm wetness of his hole, his ring clenching up as it tried to take something in. Frank swirled his finger around, spreading Gerard’s juices around. Gerard trembled, throwing his head back and whining. “You like that?” He whispered. “Yes.” Gerard keened, his leg kicking out slightly. “Fuck, fucking look at you. So ready to be stuffed with cock.” Frank rasped, flicking his finger against Gerard’s rim causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Frank growled and pressed his cock to Gerard’s hole, the tip catching. “I bet you’d be so wet, soaked with boy cunt wetness if I knotted you.” 

Gerard’s breath caught as he realized what was actually about to happen. His mother had briefly talked to him about this once, but he knew that once you where knotted by an alpha then that was it – they were your mate for life. Gerard curled his toes, shaking his head. “Ju-just the tip.” He urged, causing Frank to nod. “Okay, just the tip.” He crooned, causing Gerard to relax slightly. Okay, he could deal with that. Gerard dug his heels into Frank’s lower back as he began to press in, wiggling around as he tried to get more of that bone-curdling pleasure that Frank was bringing him. 

“Just the tip.” Gerard whispered mostly to himself as Frank let out a grunt. “For Christ’s sake Gerard, just the tip.” Frank confirmed, beginning to breach into Gerard with uneven thrusts, keeping his thrusts shallow. 

Gerard looked down in excitement – he was losing his virginity! He craned his neck as he tried to see, digging his heels into Frank’s lower back to get him closer. “If you keep doing that it wont just be the tip anymore, Gerard.” 

Gerard wasn’t satisfied anyway. He was barely half full. Gerard dragged his nails down Frank’s back, whining desperately as he clutched at the other in an attempt to just get closer. 

Frank suddenly let out a growl. “You little slut, fucking look at yourself. So desperate for my cock. I’ll stuff you so good you’ll be dripping for weeks with my cum.” With one heavy thrust, Frank slammed into Gerard so hard that he pushed him all the way up the bed. 

Gerard almost screamed out in pleasure, the sheer satisfaction of getting what he finally needed almost making his blood curdle. Frank was pushing in with only his cum to slick the way, creating a hot wet drag that was making Gerard drool. Gerard grabbed at Frank’s back, digging his nails in as he lifted his legs up higher. “Yeah, you like it when I stuff you full with my fat cock?” Frank growled out, his balls slapping obscenely against Gerard’s ass with every thrust. “Y-yes!” Gerard cried out, sounding desperate as he bounced back against Frank to urge him in harder. 

Frank let out a low growl, curling his hand around Gerard’s length and tugging aggressively. Gerard felt himself twitching all over, his ass so stretched and full of cock that he just couldn’t hold on. All it took was a few more thrusts for Gerard to cum all over himself, shooting up his chest and striping his stomach. 

“That’s right, my fucking slut.” Frank panted with a wolfish grin, rubbing the cum into Gerard’s skin before beginning to thrust again. Gerard lay there and took it, holding his legs up for Frank and mewling every time his sensitive prostate was knocked with the blunt heat of his length. 

Frank slammed into him, paused, and then continued. Gradually, Gerard noticed that Frank began to feel larger – huge even. “Frank?” He questioned, his voice sounding faded and fucked out. Frank dug his cock in again, but the base of his cock had swelled so large that he couldn’t really pull out. All he could do was experimentally thrust. Gerard felt as if he was being held open, almost as if he was being split in two, his hole hot and sore. “Frank what is that?” Gerard questioned again, beginning to panic. 

Frank huffed a breath out against Gerard’s throat, mouthing at the skin. “’S my knot. Fucking going to breed you so full; everyone’s going to know that you’re mine.” He rasped, his voice gritted with pure dominance. Frank kept trying to thrust, his knot dragging and tugging at Gerard’s twitching rim. 

Gerard pushed back against Frank and whined as the feeling of frank’s knot went from feeling sore and wrong to so mind-numbingly right. He pushed back against him again, as Frank let out a low chuckle. “Yeah? You want to be filled?” He panted, as Gerard nodded in a frenzy. “Yes-yes I do!” Gerard pushed back against Frank with more force, causing him to let out a grunt. Gerard’s heat was pulling against Frank, practically milking Franks cock for all its worth. Frank began to thrust as best he could, smacking Gerard’s ass firmly before letting his hips jolt as the tight coil of his orgasm unfurled. Frank’s knot throbbed and swelled against Gerard’s puffy rim, pumping his release deep into Gerard’s gut who was panting like a whore, his hand on his stomach as he felt his tummy bulge out slightly with the heavy fluid. “Yeah, fuck oh yeah.” Frank moaned out, throwing his head back as Gerard fucked back against the tightness. Gerard’s heat began to disperse, his skin cooling down as Frank collapsed on top of him. “Thank you.” Gerard breathed, his eyes slipping shut again as they began to wait for Frank’s knot to go down.


End file.
